


The Mage Prince (A Taryon Darrington Tale) REUPLOADING TO NEW ACCOUNT

by Ophelia_L



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Princess Bride AU, Story within a Story, fencing fighting torture revenge you know the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_L/pseuds/Ophelia_L
Summary: When Tary arrives for a surprise visit at the de Rolo manor in Whitestone with a new manuscript in his bag, he finds the perfect audience to give it a test run in Madeleine de Rolo, who is sick in bed. He tells her (and the rest of her family) the tale of Caleb Widogast and Mollymauk Tealeaf and their fight for true love.





	1. Prologue: A Story Begins

Vex’ahlia de Rolo rushed down the main staircase of Whitestone Castle, a smile on her face. The smile had a twin on the face of one Taryon Darrington, who waited in the foyer, a haversack slung over his shoulder and another bag under his arm.

“Tary, darling!” she said in delight as she reached the bottom and wrapped the man in a hug. “It’s been too long! What are you doing here?”

“Another little adventure for myself,” he replied. “Took me near enough to Whitestone that I figured I’d stop by and say hello. Hope I’m not imposing on you!”

Vex waved the statement away. “Nonsense. We’re always delighted to see old friends. Please, make yourself at home!” A Whitestone servant came up, ready to take Tary’s bags. He slung off the haversack and opened it, pulling out a small book before relinquishing his bags.

“I’ve got a new manuscript I’ve been working on. More of a fictional adventure than one based on life experiences- I figured if I was here I could share some of it with the children and see what they think.”

Vex smiled. “I’m sure they’d love to hear it. In the meantime, Percy is-”

“Uncle Tary!” came a delighted shriek from the top of the staircase. A moment later, Enver de Rolo came stampeding down the stairs. She leapt from the third step into Tary’s arms for a hug, which he gladly delivered, staggering slightly under the weight of the eight-year-old.

“Hello, Enver!” he greeted warmly, mussing her hair gently as he set her down. “You’ve gotten so big! Last time I saw you you were barely four!” 

“I lost a tooth yesterday!” she proclaimed proudly, then flashed a gap-toothed grin to prove it. “It’s my sixth one! I keep hoping they come back pointy like Maddie’s but none have so far.”

“Maybe you’ll get lucky this time, eh?” Tary said. Enver flashed another bright grin and then raced back up the stairs, no doubt wanting to be the one to break the news to her siblings that Uncle Tary had come to visit.

“How’s Madeleine doing, by the way?” Tary asked quietly, once Enver had disappeared up the stairs. “No trouble from the local children, hopefully?”

Vex shook her head. “She fits in fine. Tieflings are not as rare- or as shunned- as they used to be. Percy and I always knew there was a high likelihood of having a tiefling anyways- what with Percy’s history.” Vex chuckled gently. “Her horns started coming in last year- she’s very proud of them.” A thoughtful look came over her face. “Actually, Madeleine might be the perfect audience for your story. She came down with something yesterday and has been stuck in bed. A good story might be just the thing she needs.”

Tary gestured up the stairs with his manuscript. “Then lead the way, my lady.”

Vex led him up the stairs to the children’s rooms and knocked on the third door on the left. “Madeleine, darling? Uncle Tary is here to see you.” She pushed the door open gently.

The eldest de Rolo was sitting up in bed, a sketchpad on her lap. Crumpled sheets of paper lay on the blankets around the teenager and the floor around her bed.

“Hi, Uncle Tary,” she said, congestion evident in her voice. Her skin, normally charcoal, was a pale grey and her red eyes were watery.

“Inspiration not striking today?” Tary said wryly, nodding at the paper all around.

“I can’t think of anything to draw and my hands are too shaky to draw anyways,” Maddie grumbled, setting the pad aside. 

“Perhaps my new story will give you some inspiration?” Tary offered. “Or at the very least offer a break from the doldrums of malaise?”

Maddie settled back against her pillows. “Anything. Please,” she said. Down the hall, the sounds of running feet stampeded closer until four children burst into the room, all yelling Tary’s name. The artificer disappeared briefly under a pile of de Rolos before emerging, somehow looking entirely unruffled. 

“Greetings, my young de Rolos,” Tary said with a grin. “Perhaps you’d all like to join us for an epic tale of adventure and romance?”

Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo IV (or ‘Freddie,’ as he’d chosen for his sobriquet) stuck out his tongue in peak thirteen-year-old form

“I don’t want _romance_ ,” he scoffed. “Romance is dumb.” 

Enver smacked him on the arm. “No it’s _not_ ,” she argued.

Her other brother Sidney crossed his arms, ever the obstinate middle child. “Yeah, it is,” he replied.

“You don’t _hafta_ stay, then,” chimed in Leonor. 

Enver pulled her twin sister to her side. “Yeah. You don’t have to stay. _We_ can just stay and listen and _you_ can go away.”

Sidney pouted. “Well… it’s fine because it’s Uncle Tary’s story.”

Madeleine clapped her hands. “If you are all going to stay, then you have to be _quiet_ , because I’m sick and that means I get to make the storytime rules.” 

Her younger siblings all chattered for a moment as they scrambled to find seats on the floor while Tary pulled an armchair from the corner of the room.

“All right,” he said, settling down and opening the manuscript. “The Mage Prince, by Taryon Darrington. Chapter One. _Caleb Widogast was raised on a small farm in the town of Blumenthal on the continent of Wildemount. His favorite pastimes were reading and teasing the tiefling farmhand. The farmhand’s name was Molly, but Caleb never called him that._ ”


	2. Chapter One: True Love

Caleb was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, a book in his hands and Frumpkin the farm cat snuggled in his lap. He was so engrossed in the book that he only noticed his fire was dying when he found himself squinting to read the words on the page. Reluctantly shooing Frumpkin from his lap, he went to place another log on the fire and found himself taking the last one from the basket. He tossed it on the fire and left the room. 

He made his way outside where a lavender-skinned tiefling was busy hauling buckets of water to the farmhouse for the animals.

“ _Landei!_ ” he called as he approached. Molly glanced up from the water pump.

“Tear yourself away from your book at last?” Molly asked with a grin. “What can I do for you on this fine summer evening?”

“I, ah…” When had being around Molly made him so tongue-tied? “We are out of wood for the fireplace inside. Please chop some more,” he said. “When...when you have the time,” he added as an afterthought.

“Of course,” Molly said. “Anything else I can do for you?”

“ _Nein,_ ” Caleb said. “I... am satisfied, for now.” 

As he turned away, he caught Molly’s wink and he hurried inside before Molly could see the pink flush creeping up his face.

\---------------

“When does the adventure start?” Sidney whined. He was immediately pummeled with pillows from both sides by his younger sisters.

“He’s only been reading for two minutes!” Leonor said, adding one more smack with the pillow for good measure. “Maddie said be quiet!”

Sidney grumbled something under his breath but settled back against Madeleine’s bed. Tary winked at him. 

“Don’t you worry, young Sidney. Adventure is right around the corner.” He glanced back down at the book and continued reading. “ _As the weeks went by, Caleb came to the realization that he loved Molly, and more importantly- Molly loved him back._ ”

\---------------

Caleb found himself making every excuse to ask Molly to perform even the smallest task. One day, he went outside, still trying to think up a job for Molly as he walked. Molly was leaning against the side of the barn, arms crossed casually, almost as though he was waiting for him.

“What can I do for you today, Caleb?” Molly asked. “Perhaps I’ll be refolding the extra bedding for the fifth time in a week?” His ribbing was accompanied by a twinkle in his eye and there was no real bite behind the words.

“I…” Caleb hesitated for a moment.

“You know, Caleb, it might not be my place to say, being just your lowly _landei,_ ” Molly said. “But you do know if you want to talk to me, you can just talk.”

Caleb’s brain failed him for a moment. “Your Zemnian is terrible,” was the first thing he could think to say. “I didn’t realize… I didn’t think you ever wanted to talk.”

Molly laughed. Caleb realized he’d never heard Molly laugh before, and by the gods it was a beautiful sound. 

“Oh, Caleb, you are so smart, and yet so oblivious,” Molly said as his chuckles died away. 

“Was...I would have thought you would rather be anywhere else,” Caleb mumbled, glancing down. “I have not been the kindest over the years.”

Molly reached out and tapped a finger under Caleb’s chin, making him look up. “First of all, I’m the farmhand. It’s my job to help with tasks around the farm. Second, if I really hated it here, I would have left.” Seeing the worry flash over Caleb’s face at those words, he laughed again, more gently. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t have left you to fend for yourself. That would be cruel.” 

“I can take care of myself just fine-” Caleb spluttered, feeling the heat of a blush creeping up his face. 

Molly smirked. “Oh, I have no doubt you can take care of yourself. I just don’t know if you would have survived pining for me.”

Caleb blinked once. Twice. Words were just not coming. 

“Caleb, your feelings for me have been written on your face for months,” Molly said, though not unkindly. “It’s been very sweet.” He reached forward and took Caleb’s hand, kissing the back of it. “And I figured it was time to help you move past the pining-from-afar phase of your love.” He used the hand he was holding to gently tug Caleb closer and kissed him on the cheek. “Is that all right?”

Caleb still couldn’t find any words in his brain, which was unusual for him, but he found himself reaching up to take Molly’s face in his hands and pull him close for a kiss. Molly leaned in immediately, wrapping his arms around Caleb’s waist. His tail snaked around Caleb’s leg.

When they finally broke apart, just slightly out of breath, Molly pressed his forehead to Caleb’s. “I’ve been waiting so long for you to do that,” he said in delight. 

“Marry me,” Caleb blurted, finally finding some words floating around in his head. After a pause, he pulled away from Molly. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I- if you don’t want to, I understand, I shouldn’t have said that-”

Molly took him gently by the shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss, staunching the flow of words from Caleb’s lips. “Yes,” he said simply.

“ _W-was-_ ”

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you,” Molly elaborated. “A hundred times, yes.”

\-----------------

Tary glanced up. The girls were all gazing at him attentively, while the boys were fidgeting and looking like they were going to get up and leave soon.

“I know the romance isn’t to your liking, but if you leave now, you’ll miss the bloodhunters and the pirates…” Tary said. Both boys’ attention snapped to him at the final word.

“Pirates are good,” Sidney said. Freddie nodded his agreement.

“Even if there weren’t pirates,” came a voice from the doorway, “I hardly would want to leave in the middle of one of Tary’s stories.” Tary turned to find Vex and Percy the Third leaning in the doorway. “We couldn’t stay away when we heard you had a new tale to share,” continued Percy with a twinkle in his eye.

“Don’t stop on our account,” Vex added. 

Tary winked, and continued his story. “ _Neither Molly nor Caleb were terribly wealthy men, so Molly set out into the world to seek his fortune._ ”

\-----------------

Caleb sat on Molly’s bed watching Molly pack his few possessions into his satchel, including the precious glass swords that he’d arrived at the farm with. Caleb gazed at the weapons.

“I have always wondered about those swords,” Caleb said.

Molly held one up, angling it so that the torchlight flashed along the blade. “Picked ‘em up at the carnival that I worked at before I came here.”

Caleb raised an eyebrow. “Are they just for show, or can you flight with them as well?”

Molly twirled the sword expertly. “With the best of them. Not that I did so in any show- I was a carnie, a barker. Went around and brought the hype for the show whenever we went to a new town.”

Caleb watched the blade spin. “I wish you did not have to go so soon,” he said after a moment. 

Molly stopped spinning the blade and gazed at him fondly. “I know,” he said. “But if I don’t go now, I’ll just have to go in the future. No sense in waiting.” He walked over and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Caleb’s head. 

Caleb felt tears spring to his eyes at the touch. “I just fear I will never see you again,” he whispered. 

Molly pulled him to his feet. “Hey now,” he said, gathering Caleb into a tight hug. “No tears now. Time for that later, all right? Save ‘em for when I get back. Save them for our wedding.”

Caleb wiped his eyes and nodded before pulling Molly back into the hug. “Then let me stock up on this to tide me over until you return.”

“That I can do,” Molly said.

Molly departed the following morning. The two of them stood by the gate and embraced one last time.

“Do you promise you will return?” Caleb asked.

“Cross my heart,” Molly said, taking Caleb’s face in his hands. “And you know how I can be sure?”

“Do tell me,” Caleb said, the hint of a smile playing around his lips.

“Because this is true love,” Molly said. “You think this happens every day?” He pressed his lips to Caleb’s. “Is that good enough?”

“ _Ja,_ ” Caleb replied. “I am satisfied. For now.” 

“I love you,” Molly said as he turned and opened the gate.

“ _Ich liebe dich,_ ” Caleb replied as Molly set off along the path that led over the hills and into the countryside.

Caleb watched his fiance until the tiny purple form disappeared over the hills and went back inside.

As the days without Molly turned into weeks, Caleb threw himself into his magic books and the farmwork to distract himself. He waited anxiously for Molly’s letters, telling him of the band of hired hands he had joined up with ( _The Tomb Takers, Caleb, isn’t that the most delightful name?_ ) and the places he was seeing. One of the letters came all the way from the Menagerie Coast, and included a bright blue feather that Molly said he had the twin of. Caleb tucked the feather carefully into one of his books.

Then the letters stopped coming. Caleb went almost a month without any word from Molly. He fretted, hardly eating or sleeping until one day, he heard the footsteps of the messenger coming up the path once again. He hurried out to meet the young girl, who handed him a single page of rolled vellum. Caleb was a little confused, as most of Molly’s letters so far had been several pages (partially due to the fact that Molly’s handwriting was atrociously large). He unrolled it and wandered back towards the farmhouse as the girl hurried back down the path. 

_From the Shady Creek Mercenaries’ Guild_

_To the family of Mollymauk Tealeaf,_

_We regret to inform you that the group known as The Tomb Takers has been captured by the Dread Bloodhunter Lucien. All members of the group are presumed dead._

_We are sorry for your loss. Any items of the deceased’s in our possession will be returned to you at the earliest convenience._

Caleb’s knees gave out, and he went sprawling to the ground, the letter falling from his grasp as he hit the dirt path.

It wasn’t possible.

It couldn’t be possible.

Molly had to come home.

Molly had to come back to him.

\-----------------

Enver sniffled and wrapped her arms around Leonor. “Uncle Tary, he’s not dead, right?”

Tary glanced around at the de Rolo children. All three girls had wetness in their eyes, and even the boys looked a little misty-eyed. 

“I didn’t wannit to go that far,” Freddie mumbled. 

“Fear not, young de Rolos,” Tary said. “The story’s just begun. And true love may win out yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Landei_ : farm boy, country bumpkin


	3. Minor announcement!

Hey y'all! 

Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story, but I am moving it to [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273248/chapters/48056104)! I've reuploaded the first two chapters again there and will be uploading the next one soon!


End file.
